


your cat is cute, just like its owner

by markhyuckstea



Series: everyone loves kun [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat, China, Cute, Homesickness, Kinda, M/M, Neighbours, Pet, kun is just easily flustered, si cheng is smooth, they bond over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: sicheng loves cats. his neighbour has a cat. so obviously the next logical thing is to but cat treats and go to that cute neighbour and ask to pet his cat, right?





	your cat is cute, just like its owner

kun was having a nice evening. he had bought some nice candles that made his apartment smell nice and just seem very homely. and on top of all that it was a friday evening, so he would finally be able to rest after a long week. he sat down on the couch and immediately as he took the tv remote, someone knocked on the door. kun sighed and got up, taking his cat in his hands so it wouldn't be in his way and went to open the door.

kun held the cat carefully and opened the door, only to see his neighbour with... what seemed like a bunch of cat treats and a shy smile on his face. kun slightly raised his eyebrows and held his cat with both hands, so it doesn't jump out and run away.

"hi," his neighbour spoke first. "i know you have a cat and it's very cute, and i love it, so i feel obligated to bring some treats to it."

"oh," kun hadn't expected that at all. "well, uh, you can come in and pet her if you want to," he smiled and moved a bit so his neighbour could come in. "i'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"can i?" the neighbour seemed to be very excited about this opportunity and came in immediately as if kun would change his mind in a second.

"yeah, she loves attention. don't you, tuzi?" he asked his cat, picking it up higher, so they were face to face. "we can go to the living room," kun invited, smiling softly, "way more comfortable than standing near the door."

"your cat's named rabbit?" the neighbour cutely laughed, following kun to the living room.

"oh, you speak chinese?" kun asked, feeling surprised that the neighbour understood what the cat's name meant.

"even better, i _am_ chinese," he said, giggling cutely. "i moved to korea only a few years ago."

"oh, me too! do you mind if we speak chinese instead then?" kun asked, putting tuzi on the couch and gesturing at his neighbour to take a seat next to him so he can take the cat in his lap and pet it. he did just that, putting the treats aside for a bit.

"that'd be great," he said, still in korean. "i'm sicheng, by the way," the neighbour said, now in chinese, smiling and playing with tuzi. the cat seemed to like the attention and was already purring out of happiness.

"i'm kun," he smiled at sicheng who looked... fairly cute, playing with his cat. "you can feed her the treats, too, if you want to. she loves them," kun said, pointing at the snacks the neighbour had brought.

"oh, thank god, i had no idea which ones to take. how are there so many treats for cats? aren't they all more or less the same? there were seven options with salmon! seven! what's the difference between them all except for the price?" sicheng sounded frustrated and kun couldn't help but laugh. "no, don't even laugh. that's a legitimate question. if there are human snacks that are said to taste like, i don't know, sour cream and onion, then i'm expecting them all to taste the same! aren't cat treats the same?"

"welcome to the struggles of a cat owner. there are seven options but she'll only eat three of them and one of those three make her throw up," kun explained. "the rest she won't even go near. and i have no idea what's the difference because they sure do smell the same and i'm not about to taste them all. not even in the name of science."

"aren't you just spoilt, huh?" sicheng murmured to the cat, while playing with it. he carefully took the treat packet and opened it so that it doesn't all fall out. he took out a few pieces and tuzi sat up immediately as she smelt the treats.

"she deserves it," kun laughed. "cats are lovely and deserve the love and i have no problem giving it to her."

"good, she's a good cat. cute, just like her owner," sicheng said smugly and looked straight at kun to see his reaction.

"t-thank you," kun stuttered, feeling his cheeks flush. "i- you're cute, too," kun was still flustered and had no idea what to say. and apparently in his mind... that was the best thing to say at first. only in a second did he realize what he had actually said and blushed even harder.

"thanks," sicheng laughed and fed tuzi some more treats. "anyways, why did you move to korea?"

"uh, after i graduated from the music institute in beijing, i kind of went through a 'what now?' phase and decided to travel for a bit. i only managed to come to korea 'cause i realized that this was the place i wanted to be in and so i'm here. what about you?" kun asked, wanting the conversation to go on.

"music institute? impressive. more or less the same for me actually. graduated from the drama academy and had that phase. only i had some friends living here already and they convinced me to come here," sicheng explained and smiled. "i do miss home sometimes. i can't believe i'm saying this but i even miss speaking in chinese," he laughed.

"yeah, i agree. i miss china too at times, but i'm quite used to living here now, so it's not as often. but it feels really nice to speak chinese with someone again," kun smiled.

"well, now that we know we are chinese... and are, fortunately, neighbours, we can talk more," sicheng offered. "especially because you have such a cute cat," he smiled at kun and hugged tuzi who was softly purring and shedding fur all over sicheng's clothes. the boy didn't seem to mind, though.

"i'd love to," kun smiled.

"hm, could i perhaps get your number then... just so i can ask when i can see your cat, of course," sicheng asked and winked at kun, which made the older blush once more.

"yeah, yeah, of course," kun said and took out his phone. "you can put your number in and text yourself then, so you have my number as well," kun passed his phone to sicheng.

the boy took the phone and added his number in, then passed the phone back and went back to petting tuzi.

kun looked at how the boy had saved himself on his phone... _'the cute neighbour'_ , kun laughed. "accurate," he said to himself but apparently sicheng had heard that as well because he had an answer immediately as well.

"thanks, i know," he laughed smugly and made kun blush for the third but not the last time that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https:/twitter.com/markhyuckstea) pls!! i don't bite (not unless you want me to (; )


End file.
